Accidents
by GirlishlyGreek
Summary: Percy expected his vacation to involve sleeping around with girls. He didn't expect to meet an attractive blonde with serious attitude. Annabeth expected her vacation to involve hanging out with her friends. She didn't expect herself to be telling a green eyed man to fuck off every five minutes. Their accidents are unavoidable, and might lead to something more... Full sum inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So...I'm back with a two-shot! I got some inspiration for this one while I went on vacation to Wisconsin Dells. That was lot of fun. For those of you who don't know what that is, Wisconsin Dells is basically this resort. It's split up into I think four different resorts. My family and I stayed at one called Kalahari. There are water parks at those resorts, so my family and I spent most of our vacation there in the water. But well, it gave me the idea for this two-shot! So I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Keep in mind: The setting of the story is at the Kalahari resort in Wisconsin Dells ((:**

 **Full sum: Percy expected his vacation to involve sleeping around with hot babes. What he _didn't_ expect was to meet an attractive blonde with serious attitude. Annabeth expected her vacation to involve spending time with her friends. What she _didn't_ expect was to find herself telling a hot, green eyed man to fuck off every five minutes. The accidents they cause are completely unavoidable, and might just lead to something more...High T rating, but no lemon. Percabeth TWO-SHOT AU OOC**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot**

* * *

The guys watched as the blue rubber, super wet ball flew over Percy's head. The green eyed man turned his attention to his friend Jason, narrowing his eyes at him. "Seriously dude? What the fuck was tha-"

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

The guys winced at the shriek coming from an obvious female. _Great,_ thought Percy. _Chick pissed off._

He turned to face his friends, who were all looking anywhere but the direction the yell had come from. Rolling his eyes, Percy swam over to the edge of the pool. He swiftly got out, water dripping from his shorts to the floor, his face to his chest, and his hair down his cheeks.

He scanned the horde of people walking around everywhere. The sun shone brightly in the sky, and Percy had to shield his eyes in order to see clearly. Families milled around the water park, their bathing suits dripping with water. Kids shrieked with laughter and ran around. Laughs and smiles filled the air. Everyone looked happy.

Except for one extremely pissed off looking lady.

Percy spotted the rubber ball on the lap of a blonde woman laying down in one of the blue-white chairs, surrounded by about four other girls. Even from this far away, Percy could see her blue eyes blazing with anger behind her sunglasses as she scanned the crowd of people. Percy turned to glare at his friends in the pool, who were clearly avoiding his gaze.

Sighing, Percy walked over to the woman, occasionally winking at passing girls. They giggled and scanned his body up and down as he shot them winks and smirks. _Too easy,_ the twenty four year old man thought.

He finally made his way over to the woman the ball had landed on. She was still looking around everywhere, trying to find the bastard that had thrown the ball at her. Percy cleared his throat and shot her a grin as she turned to face him, hoping that he could ease her anger by flirting with her. Now up close, Percy got a better view of her and _holy shit_ he felt his soaking shorts getting slightly tighter.

She had the body of a supermodel. She had the perfect hourglass shaped figure that would have any guy on his hands and knees drooling, her perfectly tan skin glowing under the sun's rays. She was wearing a gray and white bikini, not helping at _all_ with Percy's raging hormones. She had honey blonde hair curled like a princess's, tumbling down her shoulders gracefully. She had high cheekbones that framed her face and full, pink, _deliciously_ inviting lips. Her perfectly toned body was outlined by the glow of the sun. Percy had to suppress a groan at the sight of her, and he settled for shooting her a flirtatious grin.

The woman took off her sunglasses and settled them atop her golden hair, her blue eyes flashing angrily. Wait...not blue. _Gray._ As if this woman wasn't hot enough, she just _had_ to have that unique color of eyes. Long, dark eyelashes brushed against her cheekbones. The gray specks in her eyes swirled like a thunderstorm, making Percy want to flinch under their gaze. They were cold, and shone with intelligence that at one glance, anyone would know that this girl wasn't your typical dumb blonde. **(AN: I have absolutely nothing against blondes.)** But as cold as they were, they had a seductive glint to them that would make any man come trailing behind her at just one stare from them. As she stared at Percy, her eyes seemed to be telling him something. _Get closer to me,_ they seemed to say. _Do whatever you want to me._

"Is this your ball?" She asked, her tone sharp. _Holy fuck, her voice._ Percy bit his lip and smirked sexily at her.

"Yeah, sorry baby girl. My friend has a terrible throw," he said, leaning over to pluck the ball out from her lap. Percy had to restrain himself from jumping her right then and there, his eyes trailing up her mile-long legs as he leaned over her.

The girl's eyes flared, and Percy tried to ignore the urge to flinch. "I have a name, dickwad. And it is _not_ 'baby girl.'" She spat furiously.

Percy smirked cockily at her. _Fiesty,_ he thought. _This girl's gonna be a challenge. I like that_ _. "_ Tóte tí enai, paremórfo?" He asked in Greek. _Then what is it, gorgeous?_ This chick looked smart. Percy wanted to see if she was smart enough to know such a language.

Instead of frowning in confusion and looking at her friends for an answer, her eyes glinted challengingly. She straightened, causing her legs to shift. The movement caused Percy's eyes to wander her body, and he immediately set the ball in front of his lower area in order to hide his slowly growing bulge. "Annabeth Chase," she responded haughtily.

Her friends smirked at Percy knowingly, their eyes glinting with amusement. Percy figured this wasn't the first time this girl had acted like this towards someone, and Percy somehow knew that if he pushed it too far, this blonde wouldn't hesitate to kick him in the balls. But Percy didn't care. The only thoughts running through his mind were the delicious visions of what he could do to this woman.

"Peíte ston filo sas na ergasteí gia tis ikanótités tou na petáei," she responded in the same language. _Tell your friend to work on his throwing skills._ Holy _shit_ this girl was driving him insane. How hot can she get? No, hot didn't even cover it. This girl was _sexy as hell._ Her eyes flashed angrily, turning a steely gray. "If this ball gets within five feet of me and my friends again, I will not hesitate to drown you in that pool."

Percy smirked at her. "It was an accident, Miss Chase," he replied, his voice coming out huskier than he expected. "I assure you it won't come near you again. But," his voice turned low, and he couldn't help but grin sexily at her. "I can't guarantee that I will be able to stay away from you." The green eyed man shot her a wink, and then strode off.

* * *

Annabeth and her friends watched as the man strode off, or rather, waddled off it seemed. Thalia snickered next to her. "Annabeth, I think you gave him a boner."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and huffed, pulling her sunglasses over her eyes once again. That man was way too cocky. Just one glance at him and Annabeth could already tell he was a fuckboy. Sure, he was actually _really_ good looking, but the way he stared hungrily at her like she was a piece of meat was enough to make Annabeth instantly hate him.

"Aw, come on Annie!" Her other best friend Piper whined on the other side of her. "Did you see how _hot_ he is? Look at all his muscles and abs and _oh my God,_ his eyes! Have you ever seen such gorgeous green eyes?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but she couldn't disagree. Those sea green eyes definitely added to the guy's appearance. He was very well muscled, with sun-kissed skin someone could only get by spending hours under the sun. His wild mess of raven hair fell into his ocean colored eyes. He had a sharp jaw line and perfectly full lips Annabeth's eyes couldn't help but wander to. His voice had dropped ridiculously low, and Annabeth couldn't deny the shiver that had threatened to run through her spine.

 _No,_ she thought sharply. _The guy just wants to get inside my pants. Besides, the dick never even introduced himself._

"Damn, look at the other guys he's hanging with," she heard Thalia point out beside her. She followed her friend's gaze to a pool a little close to where they were. She watched as he wrestled for the ball a buff guy with black hair cut into a buzz cut was holding. The buff guy tossed it over to a pale man with a dark shock of hair, who quickly caught it and shot it into the basket that was facing them. Four other basket hoops were in the pool, suspended over a faux tree. There were only about four other guys playing with the sea green eyed man. They were the only ones in the pool.

"That dark haired, pale guy is cute," Thalia muttered next to her. Annabeth's eyes focused in on the guy. He seemed about Thalia's age. Around twenty two. He was a bit shorter than the other men, with a wild mess of dark hair. He seemed abnormally pale. He had a nicely toned body with well defined muscles. Seemed like Thalia's type.

"Oh my God," Piper breathed in sharply. "Look at the blonde guy."

Annabeth's eyes landed on a tall man with neatly trimmed golden hair. He had a well muscled body and bright blue eyes Annabeth could see even from where she was. He had a bright smile, and his eyes twinkled happily. He had a sharp jaw line and appeared to have high cheekbones. He currently was holding the ball, and he tossed it to the man that had retrieved the ball, who burst out of the water with such force it surprised Annabeth. The man swiftly dunked the ball into the basket, and held his arms up in triumph as it made it in.

Reyna narrowed her eyes as she stared at the guy Piper had pointed to, but said nothing. She opened her mouth to say something, but seemed to change her mind and closed it again.

"What is it, Reyna?" Asked Annabeth, picking up on her friend's hesitation. Reyna's obsidian eyes studied the blonde man, but finally, she shook her head. "Nothing," she responded, flipping her long dark braid so it tumbled down her shoulder.

Thalia narrowed her eyes at the blonde man as well. "He looks... familiar," she said hesitantly. Annabeth frowned. She was pretty sure she'd never seen the guy before, and she had practically grown up with these girls. Anyone that they know, she does as well. Finally, Thalia shook her head, her shoulder length dark hair shifting from the action.

Hazel, the youngest of them all, being twenty years old, cocked her head to the side, her cinnamon curls bouncing from the action, a frown on her face as she watched the group of boys. "What did you think of that man, Annabeth?"

The blonde woman immediately felt her blood turn cold. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, watching the man with disdain. "He's too arrogant and too much of a perv. Did you see the way he was looking at me?"

Hazel nodded, her gold eyes glinting uncertainly and with disbelief. She fanned her face, a habit of hers that she did whenever something scandalous happened. Hazel was more of the type of person to not follow along with the generation she was living in. She thought the idea of technology and the words and slang people used these days was unbelievable, and always made her feel flustered. That was one of the things Annabeth and the other girls loved about her.

Reyna glared at the flock of boys as one, a scrawny yet very cute, curly black haired boy turned his head in their direction and winked at them. Well, more like the wink was directed towards Reyna. The straightforward girl instantly held up her middle finger. The man chuckled and shook his head, and then turned around to tackle the green eyed man underwater.

"They all seem like fuckboys," Reyna announced, her expression guarded and cold. The rest of the girls nodded, yet Piper was the only one who looked uncertain. She shrugged nonchalantly. "You never know. Maybe at least one of them is actually nice and sensitive towards girl's feelings."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Come on, Pipes. You say that about every guy, but guess what? They force-fuck you anyway."

Piper sighed, leaning back into her chair, her coppery skin glinting like bronze under the sun's rays.

Thalia snickered. "Besides," she said, her electric blue eyes flashing with amusement. "That dude that came over got a boner the second he laid eyes on little Miss Priss here."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the nickname, and she felt a bubble of anger slowly rising in her chest. "If that man wants to keep that dick of his that makes him get boners," she said in a deathly calm voice, which was _not_ a tone you wanted to hear from her. "I suggest he stays away from me."

* * *

An hour later, Percy and his friends were simply hanging out in the basketball pool, gazing in the direction where that infuriatingly hot Annabeth Chase and friends were.

"Damn Perce, look at that hot bunch of mamacitas you just found for us," commented Leo, staring appreciatively at one specific girl with waist-length raven hair woven into a french braid. Even from here, Percy could see her obsidian eyes studying everyone and everything around her, as if looking for a target to take down at a moment's notice. She wore a violet colored bikini, the bra of the bikini having a fringe. She had a slender, athletic body, with a permanent-looking regal expression on her face that said, _try me, and you're dead._

Percy smirked. "I know. I guess something good came out of Jason's pathetically horrible throw."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Whatever, man. That was all _your_ fault 'cause you were too busy staring a group of passing girls, dumbass."

Percy shrugged. "Can't blame me for staring at hot girls. Besides, I'm planning on getting laid this vacation, and you all know that it isn't that hard for me at all."

Frank groaned next to him. "Do _all_ our conversations have to include your plans to fuck every girl at this resort?"

Percy snickered. "Of course they do."

Nico grunted and scowled on the other side of Frank. "Can we please not have that conversation? I swear if I have to listen to a whole talk about how Percy's going to seduce a girl, I'm gonna throw up."

Percy smirked and gazed back at the group of girls from earlier, his eyes settling on a girl with shoulder length, straight black hair. "Aw, come on Nico. Look, that girl over there looks about your type. If you get the chance to fuck her, maybe then you won't be complaining to me about our discussions." He jutted out his chin towards the girl.

Nico's scowl deepened, but he looked in the direction of the girl nonetheless. Percy would admit, she was pretty hot, but she didn't look like his type. Her shiny jet black hair turned silver in parts where the sun shone on it. She had electric blue eyes lined by thick black eyeliner Percy could see from all the way where he was, making her blue orbs pop. She had a slender body, with just the right amount of curves. She wore an electric blue and black halter bra and black short swim shorts. She looked intimidating, her intense eyes glaring at any guy that looked at her. Her expression clearly said, _dont fuck with me, and you might not get sent to the hospital._ Yeah, definitely Nico's type of girl.

Jason narrowed his eyes at her, his expression thoughtful. "She looks familiar."

Percy peered at the girl, trying to see if he felt any recognition from the girl, but nothing came. He was pretty sure he'd never seen that girl until now. But also, those intense blue eyes _did_ look familiar.

"Are you sure?" Asked Leo. "Cause I've never seen that girl in my entire life. And I'm pretty sure I'd remember a hot girl like her."

Jason gazed at the girl a little longer, looking desperate to remember. Finally, he shook his head. "Never mind, I must've confused her for someone else." His eyes flickered over the other girls, and his jaw dropped when they landed on one of them. "Holy shit," he breathed.

Percy followed his friend's gaze, and he smirked when he saw who he was staring at. The girl had medium-length mahogany hair that looked like a four year old had cut it them self. It was parted so some of her hair fell across her eyes in an extremely attractive way. On the opposite side, a little braid was pinned back, and from where Percy was he could see a hot pink feather woven into it. She had warm almond toasted colored skin, glowing bronze under the sun's rays. She had high cheekbones, and Percy could see perfectly plump and glossy red lips. Dark, long eyelashes framed her eyes, which Percy was having trouble finding the color of. One second they looked brown, the next green, and then blue. She had a model-worthy body, with nice curves and long legs. She wore a pink and white bikini, with a white short flowing skirt.

Percy whistled appreciatively and raised an eyebrow at his friend, who was gawking at the girl, the blue of his eyes gone, replaced by the black pupils of his eyes.

"She's hot," Percy commented, his eyes glinting with amusement as he stared at Jason.

Jason visibly gulped. "No shit, man," he managed to choke out.

Leo snickered. "Damn, Jason. Tell your friend down there to calm down."

That snapped Jason out of his trance. He glared fiercely at Leo as the rest choked down their laughter. "Shut the fuck up, Leo," he snapped. "You've been staring at that black haired chick like she's a piece of meat."

Leo held up his hands and grinned devilishly. "No objections here."

Nico rolled his eyes and turned to Frank. He cocked an eyebrow at him. "Have you seen anything that you like, Frank?"

Frank's ears turned a light shade of pink, and he coughed into his fist. "Uh, no."

Leo scoffed and shook his head. "No my ass. That short girl with curly hair looks pretty cute, and she seems like your type of gal."

Percy's eyes flickered over to a girl shorter than the others. She had chocolaty colored skin, with cinnamon colored curls pulled back by a purple bandana. She had a slender, athletic body. From where Percy and his friends were, he could see the girl's glittering gold eyes. She wore a modest purple colored one piece, and laid a towel across her lap, looking as if she was trying her hardest to cover up any exposed skin. She seemed flustered, and her eyes glinted with innocence, but her gold orbs also shone with alert and a look that told any passerby not to mess with her. She had high cheekbones and a sharp jaw, with dark lashes surrounding her eyes. Percy wouldn't describe her as hot. Nor gorgeous. Cute. She was cute.

He nodded in agreement with Leo. "She looks cute. Modest. Innocent. Perfect for you, Frank."

Frank rolled his eyes, but as he stared at the girl, a smile couldn't help but dance on his lips.

Jason raised an eyebrow at Percy. "And what about you, Perce? You're so busy matching us up with one of those beauties, you haven't mentioned who _you_ have taken an interest to."

Percy smirked, his eyes settling on the sexy lady by the name of Annabeth Chase. "Blondie's mine."

* * *

The next morning, Annabeth and her friends decided to hit the hot tub.

Annabeth was frustrated to admit that she couldn't get the sea green eyed man out of her head for the rest of the day yesterday. Everytime he appeared in her mind, Annabeth would feel her blood boil in anger, but also, she felt a warm feeling wash over her, and she found her self shivering once or twice at the image of the attractive man.

But right now, Annabeth couldn't afford to think of him. He was clearly a pain in the ass, and thinking about him was just wasting Annabeth's time and thoughts. Right now, Annabeth wanted to focus on enjoying her vacation with her friends.

The girls were relaxing in the soothingly hot water, enjoying the bright sun hitting their faces, the ryhthmitic sound of the small waterfall a few feet in front of them, and the warm white bubbles swirling around them. A couple of parents were also in the hot tub, off to the side of each wing of the pool. Annabeth grabbed her drink, a lemonade with a bit of alcohol in it, and took a long sip. She smiled contentedly, enjoying the peace she had at the moment.

She should've figured that peace wouldn't last long.

She set down the drink behind her on the tan colored cement where she could easily reach it. Reyna, Piper and Thalia had some sort of drink with alcohol in it as well, Hazel being the only one drinking a simple pink lemonade.

Thalia drank up the last drop of her drink, scowling when her straw didn't absorb anymore liquid. "Fuck," she muttered. She sighed exasperatedly. "I'mma go buy a new drink, but this time, definitely in a larger sized cup. This cup barely contained shit." She began to stand up, going through the short way and simply stepping onto the cement. She looked down at the girls. "Anyone wanna come with?"

"I'll go," Hazel offered, her lemonade cup drained as well. "I finished up my drink too."

Thalia grinned, helping Hazel out of the pool. "We'll be right back ladies."

As they left, Annabeth pulled her sunglasses over her eyes, the sun starting to bother her gray orbs. She sighed in content, her eyes fluttering shut, leaning back into the cement wall.

"So girls," Piper began. The mahogany haired girl set her sunglasses atop her head. "What are our plans for today?"

Reyna shrugged. "I don't know. What can we do?"

They were silent, and Annabeth opened an eye to see both of them staring at her expectantly. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "What are you guys looking at me for? I don't have an answer to _everything."_

Piper snorted. "Uh, yeah you do. Besides, you're the one who organized this vacation. You should know what we're going to be doing."

Reyna nodded in agreement, beginning to weave her loose black hair into a french braid. "She's right. I thought you had everything planned out?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes once again and opened her mouth to say something, when she felt something cold run down her shoulder. She gasped, turning to see her drink tipped over and spilling it's icy contents onto her back.

"Whoops," She heard someone mutter. Annabeth's blood went cold. She recognized that exruciatingly sexy deep voice. It belonged to the same man that had flirted with her yesterday.

She raised her eyes to be met with a shit-eating smirk and bright sea green eyes glinting with amusement.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Watch were you're going, you blind dumbfuck." She seethed, now standing up.

The man from yesterday's eyes ran up and down her body lazily, glinting with a look Annabeth was all too familiar with; lust. He raised his arms in surrender, an infuriating smirk still on his face. "Sorry, babe. That was an accident," he replied, smiling flirtatiously at her.

Annabeth gave him her world famous glare. Thalia had said that when she gave people that glare, her eyes would flash different shades of gray, and they would pronounce so much anger, even Thalia herself had to refrain from backing slowly away from her. Annabeth's glare was that of a wolf's. _Leave me alone, and you might not get ripped to shreds._

A feeling of satisfaction washed over her when she saw the man flinch ever so slightly, but then that feeling faded when she registered his words. " _Sorry?"_ She asked. "You're _sorry?"_ She laughed humorlessly, her gray eyes steely. "How about you watch where you're going instead, and stay the fuck away from me?" She snarled, picking up her cup, which still had a few bits of ice and liquid in it. "And _do not,"_ she snapped, flinging the cup at his bare chest. "Call me babe."

The man didn't even wince when the cup and cold ice and liquid hit his chest. Annabeth watched as a slushy piece of ice traced his muscled chest, running down all the way to his perfectly toned abs. Annabeth's anger was forgotten for just a second, mesmerized by the handsome man in front of her. But, that anger returned soon enough when she looked up and saw him smirking slyly at her. "Did you just check me out?" He asked, winking at her.

She huffed and glowered fiercely at him. "You wish, fuckwad. And if you dare wink at me again, I'll poke your eye out and make sure it stays permanently shut," she threatened, her eyes flashing.

The man chuckled and shook his head. "Alright, alright. I'll get out of your gorgeous hair, but remember, it was an honest to goodness accident."

 _Oh, so he wants to play with_ accidents _now, does he?_ Annabeth thought, her eyes turning stormy. _Well then, two can play at that game._ She had already caught on to this annoyingly attractive man's game, and she was ready to play dirty.

She forced a smile onto her face that even the most oblivious people would know it was fake. "It's okay," she said through gritted teeth. It was _not_ okay. This man was using his little "accidents" to get Annabeth to notice him, resulting in them fucking in the end. _I don't think so._

The man's eyes ran down her figure once again, a sexy smirk sliding onto his lips, no doubt dirty thoughts running through his head. "Well, now that that's all cleared up, I must go," he announced, his voice slightly hoarse. Annabeth resisted the urge to rub her thighs together at the infuriatingly attractive sound, and she settled for sitting down instead.

The man nodded at her, his eyes glinting mischievously. "I'll see you later, Miss Chase."

As he strode off, Annabeth noticed that the dick still hadn't bothered to introduce himself. "Hey!" She called out. The man turned, a seductive smile on his face that made Annabeth bite her lip absentmindedly. "Yes?" He asked.

"You haven't told me your name."

The man smirked. "Percy Jackson."

Without another word, he strode off, leaving Annabeth to stare a his gorgeously muscled back. She gritted her teeth, but then a devilish smirk glided itself onto her plush, glossy lips.

 _Well,_ Percy Jackson, _you've now met your opponent. And_ I'm _going to win this game._

* * *

Thalia and Hazel came back five minutes after the man who called himself _Percy_ left. Annabeth was surprised to see Thalia come back looking bewildered and pale.

Reyna raised an eyebrow at her. "What's up with you?"

Piper nodded, smirking teasingly at Thalia. "Yeah, you look like a twelve year old that just got flashed by someone."

Hazel frowned at Piper's use of words, and turned to Annabeth. "She talked to her brother."

Annabeth blinked, not sure if she heard Hazel correctly. Reyna and Piper were silent as well, staring at Hazel as if she'd just grown a third eye. "Her _what?"_ Piper asked incredulously.

Thalia took a long drink of her alcohol filled drink and shook her head in disbelief. "You know that guy you were practically drooling at yesterday, Pipes?" She asked the coppery skinned girl.

Piper tilted her head to the side a bit, her eyes turning hazel from the sun's rays. "Hm, tall, blonde, blue eyed, muscular, hot as fuck," she mused. Piper nodded at Thalia. "Yeah, I think I remember."

Thalia pursed her lips. "He's my brother, Jason."

Reyna's obsidian eyes widened, the sun turning them a russet brown. " _Jason?"_

Thalia nodded at her. "That's why he seemed so familiar to you, Rey."

Annabeth frowned. "Hold up, how does Reyna know Jason?"

Hazel nodded. "And since when do you have a _brother?"_

"And why haven't you ever introduced us to that hunk?" Added Piper, crossing her arms over her chest.

Reyna waved her hands in a, _hold up,_ motion. "Alright, calm your asses down. To answer your first question, which is how I know Jason, it's because he was a friend of mine in highschool."

The girls except Thalia raised an eyebrow at her. "We met during our last year. He had been the captain of the football team, don't you remember?" Reyna asked the girls.

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Jason Grace...That's right! _Now_ I remember him."

Piper shrugged. "I never saw him. Only heard his name going around often, but I never really indulged into finding out who he was. Now I wish I did."

Reyna rolled her eyes. "Anyway, he and I had Latin together. We worked on a few projects together and talked sometimes. We never really hung out though, and he only mentioned Thalia once or twice. That's the only reason I found out she had a brother."

Hazel looked at her incredulously. "And why didn't you bother sharing that important information with us?"

Reyna shrugged. "I thought you guys had known."

Thalia sighed. "Well anyway, as for your second question, since our parents are divorced, we lived in separate houses. I lived with my Dad, and he lived with Mom. We were separated from one another when he was three. We barely ever saw each other. Sometimes on weekends and holidays, but never more than that. We went to separate schools up until highschool. Jason and I never socialized there, and no one ever caught on that we were siblings," she explained. "As for why I never introduced him to you guys, I'm not sure. He and I barely ever talked, and I didn't see any reason as to why it was so necessary for you guys to meet him."

Piper frowned. "It was necessary to me! I could've totally had a shot at going out with him! And I only find out about him sixteen years later?"

Thalia ignored her and pursed her lips. "He invited us to go out and have dinner with his friends and him tonight."

Annabeth groaned. "Goddammit, why? That infuriating asshat is going to be there, and I _do not_ want to be within five feet of that bastard."

The corners of Hazel's mouth trembled slightly, and she faced Thalia. "What'd you tell him?"

Thalia shot Annabeth a sympathetic smile. "I told him sure, we'd be there. Sorry, Annie."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the use of the nickname and glared at the sky. "Can't I just stay at the hotel and go to the spa or something? I'd rather even have sex with a random guy than go somewhere with that asshole."

The girls' eyes widened. Annabeth rarely had sex with _anyone._ If she was playing that card, then she must be pretty desperate.

Piper pouted at the blonde. "Please, Annabeth? Come on, it'll just be a few hours. You won't even have to sit next to him. You guys will sit in the opposite sides of the table, for God's sake. Please? For us?" Piper's eyes flashed blue and brown, and Annabeth found it hard to say no when all of her friends were looking at her like that.

She raised an eyebrow at Reyna, who looked indifferent. "Are you agreeing to this?"

The black haired girl shrugged. "I wouldn't exactly call having dinner with sex crazed boys 'fun,' but I guess I'm okay with it. I honestly don't give a damn."

Annabeth sighed and swept her eyes over her friends faces. Finally, she gave in, knowing she would lose either way. " _Fine,"_ she said. "But if that Percy guy makes a move on me, get ready to have 911 on speed dial, cause he'll definitely be taking a nice trip to the hospital."

* * *

At seven, the girls were getting ready.

Annabeth huffed from where she was standing in front of the mirror in their hotel room. "Where are we going anyway?"

Thalia, who was lacing up her black platform boots, shrugged. "I have no idea. But, my brother said to dress nicely."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, deciding to simply straighten her hair. She normally didn't, since she loved her curls, but tonight was different. She had a plan forming already in her head, and a devilish smile settled itself onto her lips.

Annabeth wore an off the shoulder white blouse, tucked into a gray jean mini skirt. She wore a silver necklace with an owl pinned on it. Gray wedges were snuggled onto her feet.

Thalia was wearing black skinny jeans, a silver colored cold-shoulder top, and black platform boots. Her hair was held back by a silver bandana, making her look more badass than ever.

Reyna, who was tying her hair up into a neat and high-set ponytail, wore a violet colored Chloe Crop top, with black, high waisted shorts, a black cardigan, and open toed purple wedges.

Piper, who was currently scampering around the room trying to find her purse, kept muttering, "you've got to be fucking kidding me. I lose it _now?"_ She wore a creamy pink, oversized sweater dress that reached just above her knees, with caramel colored Suede, knee high boots. Her mahogany hair was curled nicely, the choppy wisps of it framing her face. She had clipped a bobby pin on it, so that it was hidden in her hair, that dangled white and light pink feathers from it.

Hazel was simply staring at Piper with a look of amusement on her face. She was wearing a mustard colored jumpsuit, with simple brown strap on heels on her feet. A jeweled necklace hung from her neck, and her cinnamon colored hair was clipped back into a half-up half-down style.

Annabeth finished running the flat iron through her hair one last time, the warm feeling of it and the iron tugging lightly on her hair making her shiver. Using a brush, she parted her hair to the side, making the side on the left fall across her forehead and eyes. Her gray eyes glittered mischeviously, but still held that icy cold look to them.

She grabbed her gray purse settled on one of the beds and slung it over her shoulder. She smirked, thinking of how she was going to play that fuckboy.

By the end of tonight, Percy Jackson won't even think about causing anymore of his, "accidents."

A grin on her face, she faced her friends. "Ready?"

* * *

About thirty minutes later, they arrived at the restaurant.

They got out of the car, and still, the smile hadn't melted off Annabeth's face.

Reyna, Thalia, Piper and Hazel exchanged looks. Annabeth smiling this much was extremely weird and not like her at all. Hazel frowned at Annabeth. "Um, are you ok? You've been smiling ever since we left the hotel room."

Thalia nodded. "Yeah, it's getting kinda creepy."

Annabeth shrugged and grinned at her friends. "I'm perfectly fine, you guys. Now, let's go in, shall we?"

* * *

Jason was there at the entrance waiting for them.

His face immediately lit up when he saw his sister. He walked up to them and encased Thalia in a hug, to which Annabeth's surprise, she returned with enthusiasm. They rocked sideways as they hugged, and Thalia pulled back, smiling brightly at Jason. "Hey, brother," she greeted.

"Hey, sister," he greeted back. Annabeth couldn't help but notice how they looked absolutely nothing alike. The only common physical trait they shared was their intense electric blue eyes, but the similarities ended there. Thalia had jet black hair. Jason had light blonde hair. Thalia had a lean figure. Jason was muscular and rugged. Thalia had a petite frame. Jason was broad and tall. Thalia had pale skin. Jason had nicely tanned skin. Thalia had a splash of freckles across her nose. Jason appeared to have no freckles at all. No wonder no one in highschool ever thought of them as siblings.

His eyes flickered up to see Reyna, and his mouth twisted into a smile of recognition. "Hey, Reyna. Long time no see."

Reyna smiled back easily, extending her hand. "Nice to see you again, Jason Grace."

He shook her hand firmly. "Likewise, Miss Ramirez."

His eyes swept over the other girls, and Annabeth didn't miss the lustful and awe-stricken twinkle in his eyes when they landed on Piper. She smirked inwardly, yet part of her resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Thalia gestured towards them. "These are my best friends. Annabeth Chase-" Annabeth nodded in greeting. "-Piper McLean-" Piper shot him a dazzling smile. "-and Hazel Levesque," Hazel offered him a shy smile.

Jason grinned at them. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all. Now, let's go be seated, shall we?"

Jason led them to a long table in the middle of the restaurant, where his other friends were already seated. Annabeth's eyes zeroed in on the handsome sea green eyed man that had annoyed her the past two days. Her hands clenched involuntarily at the way his eyes flashed with an intense hunger as he looked her up and down. She forced herself to relax. _You have to play along. Flirt with him. Warm up to him._

She turned her attention back to Jason, who was grinning at his friends. "Guys," he said. "This is my sister Thalia." He gestured to the girl next to him, and she nodded in greeting at them. Annabeth inspected the guys seated at the table, watching which one of these fuckboys was interested in her friend. The pale guy Annabeth recalled Thalia had called cute twisted a silver skull ring settled on his finger, looking jaded, but his eyes glimmered with interest as he studied her.

"These are her friends," Jason continued, interrupting Annabeth's interrogation session. He gestured towards them. "Annabeth Chase," he introduced. Annabeth smiled politely and dipped her head in a nod at the group of men. She noticed however, how the men smirked slightly when Jason introduced her, and their eyes flicked over to Percy for a second. She resisted the urge to narrow her eyes at them. Percy studied her with that same hungry look, and when she met his eyes, he smirked at her and nodded his head.

"Piper McLean," Piper have a little wave at the men. "Reyna Ramirez," the girl did not smile or nod or wave in greeting, instead she raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the men. The scrawny yet cute man from yesterday whistled softly as his eyes roamed up and down Reyna's figure. Reyna instantly glowered at him.

"And Hazel Levesque," Jason finished. Hazel ducked her head slightly and smiled coyly. The buff man from yesterday, smiled at Hazel. Annabeth noticed, that his eyes did not roam around Hazel's figure like the other men's did. He looked at her with respect and kept his warm brown eyes on Hazel's face. He seem perfect for Hazel. Annabeth liked him instantly.

"So," Jason said. "Now that that's taken care of, feel free to sit girls."

The girls nodded, and when Annabeth was about to take a step, she felt someone grip her arm. She turned to see Piper staring intently at her. "I'll sit next to him," she said. Annabeth didn't need to know his name to know who she was talking about.

Annabeth smiled at her friend and waved a dismissive hand. "It's fine, Pipes. I think I can handle him. Besides, I've got plans for him tonight."

Piper studied her, her eyes narrowing when she noticed the mischevious twinkle in Annabeth's silver eyes. "What are you going to do?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Who, me? Nothing. Now, go sit next to Jason. I saw him checking you out earlier."

Piper studied her for a little more, before nodding reluctantly. "Alright, fine. But, I do not want to be calling the ambulance today. Try not to kill him."

Annabeth smirked. "I'll try, but no promises." Annabeth slipped out of Piper's grip and strode over to sit next to Percy, shooting him a dazzling smile.

Percy seemed surprised to see the blonde that had threatened to poke his eye out earlier sit down next to him. He was even more surprised to see her shoot him a flirty smile and scoot closer to him, but he wasn't complaining. He smirked at her. "Finally decided that you're into me?"

Annabeth shrugged and let her eyes take on their usual seductive glint. "Maybe. But I do know one thing," she let her voice drop slightly. "I couldn't get you out of my head."

Percy's eyes flashed lustfully, and he instantly smirked sexily at her. "I do have that affect on women."

Annabeth smiled at him, when all she wanted to do right now was slap him across his chiseled face. "And what about you? Have you been thinking about me?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, his pupils dialating. "How can I not think of such an attractive woman like you?" He flirted, his voice turning husky.

Annabeth fought back a shiver, and turned to her thoughts instead. _Its working._ She flashed him a smile, letting the hair that was parted fall slightly over her eyes. She ignored his compliment and picked up the menu in front of her. Her gray eyes scanned over the menu, and she settled for getting a chicken salad.

"You know," Percy started. Annabeth looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "You have really beautiful eyes, Annabeth."

Annabeth couldn't resist but watch the way his lips formed her name, and she forced her gaze away from them, flickering up to meet his eyes. "Thanks," she said, smiling at him.

"Who'd you get them from?" He asked, picking up the ice cold water that was set in front of him and taking a long sip, his eyes never leaving her face.

"My Mother," Annabeth responded. "She's the only one in her family with gray eyes."

"Well," Percy said, his voice low. "Those sexy gray eyes of yours sure add to your appearance." He sent her a wink, then proceeding to pick up his menu.

Annabeth blinked at him, not sure if she'd heard him correctly. People had described her eyes as beautiful. Intelligent. Mysterious. Intense. Sharp. Unique. _Never_ had someone described them as _sexy._

She bit her lip at his words, and then resisted the urge to push him out of his chair for making her do that.

Annabeth ignored his words and cleared her throat, taking her purse off and turning slightly to set it on the chair beside her.

Suddenly, Annabeth felt hot breath hit her neck, a hand sliding itself onto her bare thigh slightly. She caught her breath, biting her lip.

"And Annabeth?" She heard Percy mutter next to her, his voice low. He pushed her hair to the side slightly, and swooped down to nip at her earlobe. "I like your princess curls better."

Annabeth remained frozen even as he pulled away, a smirk settled on his face. Luckily, before she could let out any noises she might regret later, or even kill the guy, the waiter came over.

He had neatly trimmed caramel colored hair, honey brown eyes, and a friendly smile. He stood at the head of the table in front of the group. "Are you guys ready to order?"

Percy nodded, his eyes flickering to Annabeth's still baffled figure, and a smirk involuntarily slid it's way onto his lips. "Yeah, I think we're ready. Right, Annabeth?"

The blonde quickly composed herself, secretly sending Percy a fierce glare, but she disguised the death stare with a flirtatious smile. "Of course," she agreed, letting her hand slide over her thighs slowly. Percy's eyes followed the movement, his green orbs darkening abnormally.

Annabeth bit back a smirk and looked up at the waiter. "I'll have a lemonade and the chicken salad please."

The rest of the group proceeded to giving their orders to the waiter, and about fifteen minutes later, they were eating contentedly.

Percy and Annabeth spent the rest of the night flirting (much to Annabeth's disgust, yet she found it somewhat pleasuring, but she would never admit that out loud) and Annabeth sometimes let her hands slide over her thighs sensually, to which Percy's eyes followed every movement. Annabeth sometimes put a hand on Percy's arm and gripped it, and there was no denying there was a lot of muscle there, or set a hand on his knee as she laughed at some ridiculous thing he said.

The blonde would bite her lip sometimes, letting her eyes flashing seductively, and run a hand through her hair. After she did that, adding her also running her hands on her thighs leisuresly, Percy had instantly jumped up from his chair, announced he had to go to the restroom, and bolted towards it. The girls had sent Annabeth a strange look, and the blonde had winked subtly at them. Her plan was working.

After Percy came back, she had called the waiter over to order some dessert. They settled for a triple chocolate cheesecake enough for all of them. After he left, Annabeth turned towards Percy, tilting her head slightly and smiling dazzlingly at him. "Is everything all right, Percy?"

He nodded distractedly, his eyes settled on something a bit lower than where the base of Annabeth's neck was. She gritted her teeth in annoyance and disgust. Finally, his eyes flickered back up to meet hers, his eyes a dark green. "I just, uh, had to take care of some stuff." He replied, his voice husky.

Annabeth leaned closer to him, letting her hand slide onto his thigh. "What kind of stuff?" She asked, her voice low.

Percy bit his lip, his eyes turning a dark blue, almost black. "I can't really say," he responded, smirking sexily at her.

Annabeth pouted, and Percy's eyes _definitely_ turned black at this. "Why not?"

Percy leaned closer to her, his hot breath fanning her face. He smirked at her, his hand creeping up her thigh. "I'm not sure you would approve of what I was doing."

Annabeth let her eyes glimmer mischeviously. "Maybe I could help you with what you were doing."

Percy let out a low growl, his hand gripping her thigh, making Annabeth bite her lip to keep any noises from escaping her mouth. "Fuck, Annabeth," he said hoarsely.

Annabeth smirked and leaned back in her chair just as the waiter came back. He carried a plate full of the delicious looking cake and settled it in the middle of the table. He nodded his head and smiled at them. "Enjoy."

He left, letting the group instantly pick up their plates and begin slicing pieces of the cheesecake. Percy, who was closer to the cake, handed Annabeth her plate, a chunk of the cake settled neatly on it. She smiled gratifyingly. Perfect size.

"Thank you," she said. Percy nodded, picking up his fork to slice off a piece and pop it into his mouth. Annabeth picked at her cheesecake, not wanting to eat a bite of it just yet. No. This cheesecake was _special._ She couldn't waste it by eating it, no matter how delicious it looked.

She turned her attention back to Percy, smiling mischievously at him. "Now, about my offer...what do you say, Percy?" She asked lightly.

Percy glanced over at her, setting down his fork and smirking at her. He shrugged. "I don't know, Annabeth. When and where?"

Annabeth leaned closer to him, grabbing his hand and setting it on her thigh. His eyes glanced down at her leg, and then back at her face, glinting with an intense kind of lust Annabeth had never seen on a man before. The look was just enough to make her groan, or kick him in the balls. "How about right now?" She whispered. "We could sneak into a bathroom..." She trailed off, letting the sentence hang in the air.

Percy smirked, his hand trailing up and up her thigh, finally slipping under the skirt. "I'd like that," he said huskily. He let his hand squeeze her upper thigh slightly, and Annabeth couldn't contain the gasp that escaped her mouth. _Traitor,_ she hissed at herself.

Percy leaned in closer to her, his other hand running up and down her side. "And oh, Miss Chase, the things I could do to you in that bathroom."

Annabeth smirked seductively at him. "Why don't you show me?"

Percy's eyes flashed hungrily. "It would be my most pleasure," he growled lowly. His mouth slowly crept up to her neck, and right when his lips touched her skin, Annabeth used her hand to sweep up her plate with the chocolate cheesecake...and smash it on his head.

Percy gasped, jumping back from her. " _What the fuck?!"_ He growled, bring his hand up to his head, feeling the sticky substance invade his locks. He glowered at Annabeth, who tried for a dumb blonde smile none of her friends would be fooled with. "Oops," she said innocently. She smirked at the man devilishly. "It was an _accident."_

Percy opened his mouth to say who-knows-what, but was cut off when Annabeth stood up, swinging her bag over her shoulder. She grabbed her lemonade, filled to the top, and Percy's refilled Coke...and dumped it on Percy's head. She gasped in mock surprise. "Oh, sorry," she apologized, her tone not at all sincere. "That was an accident too."

She smirked triumphantly at Percy's angry expression. " _Crazy fucking bitch-"_ he began. Annabeth cut him off. She looked at her friends, who were staring in shock at Percy and Annabeth. Thalia and Reyna were the only ones who looked like they were trying hard not to laugh, along with Percy's friends.

"Girls," she announced, a pleased smile on her face. "I think this dickwad-fuckboy has learned his lesson. Let's go."

* * *

 **O-O Damn Annabeth**

 **This was a lot of fun writing. I love AU's where Percy's like this and Annabeth's like that, and I love writing about their personalities being like that even more! The** **second part to this should be up sometime next week, so stay tuned! Also, SoL should be updated soon enough.**

 **Goodnight everyone.**

 **~Kat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I'm so happy to see that so many of you liked this story so far! You guys are awesome.**

 **Review replies:**

 _ **YaAz97:**_ **I know, we all know Percy is our sweet, lovable, stupid yet clever, hot goofball, but I like writing stories where he's a fuckboy XD Idk why, but there's just something about his character when he's portrayed like that that catches my attention. But like you said, it's fun! Here's the second part to this two-shot, and I hope you like it!**

 _ **Cinder Luna:**_ **Hey friend! Glad you liked it! And yes, there will be loads of sass in this chapter, so be prepared for that! Thank you so much for all the support you've given me, it really means a lot ≤3**

 _ **Even**_ **_Steven:_ Thank you! I hope you enjoy this next chapter ((:**

 _ **Kirsty:**_ **Welp, here's the next chapter for you! Hope you like it :D**

 _ **Stargazer1300:**_ **Once again, you're so sweet! I try my best to write stories that I think others will enjoy, and in so happy to get such good response from all my readers. And yep, I love plot twists. I love to fill my stories with those (: And here's the second part! Hope you like it ≤3**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Nope, I do not live in Wisconsin. I live in the great big state of Illinois, and that's as descriptive as I'll get. I just went to Wisconsin to go to that water park/hotel/resort for vacation, that's all ((:**

 _ **bookfangirl445:**_ **Hey! Thank you so so much for your kind words, they mean a lot. I hope to keep writing stories that will make it into your favorite's list ((: here's the next part for ya!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Yesss! Annabeth will keep slaying ((; And right?! Those type of fanfics where they portray their characters like that are so damn interesting, I can't stop reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 ** _ayepercabeth:_ Glad you loved it! Hope you love this next chapter as well ((:**

 _ **JillRose:**_ **Friend, I'm in LOVE with your works as well, so hearing those words coming from such an amazing author like you really hits deep, (in a good way, of course XD) I hope you like this next chapter as well! ≤33**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Yup! Here's the next chapter, and thank you so so much! Your kind words mean a lot! ((:**

 _ **JamieValdez:**_ **Glad you liked it! And yes, Annabeth's our fucking badass savage, and she'll keep being one ((; here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

* * *

"Dude, the look on your face after she dumped the cake and drinks on you was fucking hilarious," Leo laughed as they lounged in their hotel room the next day.

Jason snickered. "Poor Percy. Got played by the girl he tried to get insides pants."

The rest of the guys laughed as Percy scowled. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," he muttered as he popped open a Coke and took a long sip.

"What're you gonna do now?" Nico asked, flipping to different channels on the TV.

Percy shrugged, a sly smile sliding it's way onto his lips. "That Annabeth Chase...my business with her is still not over yet. That girl's too damn sexy for me to give up. If she wants me to play, I'm game."

Frank rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help the smile dancing on his lips. "And what 'game' are you two even playing?"

Percy smirked. "The one where our accidents are the cause of me getting closer to her."

* * *

"Holy shit, Annabeth. I still can't believe you did that," Thalia grinned widely at her friend, munching on some hot Cheetos while watching Annabeth with a look of respect.

Annabeth shrugged, brushing her tangled hair with a hairbrush. "He shouldn't have flirted with me."

Piper laughed, yanking out some clothes from her suitcase to change into. "Poor boy. I actually feel bad for him."

Reyna rolled her eyes, but her dark orbs glinted with amusement. "I feel no sympathy for him at all. His fault for trying to work his way through accidents to fuck Annabeth."

The blonde grinned, setting down the hairbrush and walking over to Thalia to steal some chips. The blue-eyed girl scowled and smacked her hand away, to which Annabeth stuck her tongue out.

She turned back to face her friends and shrugged. "Now, I expect he stays the fuck away from me and never bother me again."

Hazel raised an eyebrow, currently making the beds even though maids came in to do it. She's just that sweet. "I don't know, Annabeth. That boy seems pretty stubborn and persistent. You sure he'll stay away?"

Annabeth's eyes turned steely. "He better, because I have a lot more worse things planned for him than simply dumping food on his head."

* * *

The girls went exploring the hotel, settling on going to the indoor water park. They walked in, the smell of strong chlorine-filled air hitting them once they entered. They settled for a spot to put all their items, and decided on going to the lazy river.

The whole time, the girls gushed over the guys they sat next to yesterday at the dinner. "That moody guy...Nico he said his name was...wow," Thalia said, shaking her head.

Piper scoffed. "Forget him, Jason is amazing. He's so sweet and hot and oh my God, I thought I was gonna die while I sat with him," she breathed, a dreamy smile on her face.

Reyna rolled her eyes. "That Leo boy is annoying as hell. He's just as bad as Percy. Can't believe I had to suffer sitting next to him," she complained, yet the girls saw the corners of her mouth quirking upwards.

Annabeth sighed, her eyes flickering with a look the girls knew too well; annoyance. "Whatever, girls. Probably won't see them again anyway."

Piper frowned, but her face brightened when she turned to face Hazel. "How was Frank, Hazel?"

A light blush tinted Hazel's cheeks, and her eyes flickered down to the water as they floated through the river. "He was sweet and considerate. Very respectful."

Annabeth smiled at her friend, dipping her fingers in the water as she floated on the donut-shaped floaty so that none of her body touched the water, with the exception of her feet. "Frank was the only guy I liked from that group of men. The rest of them can't keep their dicks in their pants."

The girls sighed and nodded. "Seriously, all the hot guys are dicks and only like a girl by their appearances. Assholes," Thalia muttered, swirling her fingers in the water as she shared a two-holed tube with Reyna.

Reyna smirked. "That's _why_ they're players, Thals. They're hot."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "You think?"

Reyna stuck her tongue at her. Thalia smiled cheekily, when suddenly her blue eyes flashed brightly. "Who wants to go on a waterslide with me?"

Piper groaned as she laid back on the single tube she was in. "Count me out."

Annabeth and Hazel both shook their heads. Thalia scowled at them. "Pussies," she scoffed. Her eyes settled on Reyna. "You up for it?"

Reyna shrugged. "Why not? We need a little action."

Thalia grinned and tipped over the side of the tube, landing in the water with a splash. She rose out of the water, her loose black hair plastered on her face. She pried it away and grinned excitedly at Reyna. "Then let's go." Without another word, she flipped the tube over, sending a flailing and caught-off-guard Reyna tumbling into the water. She instantly rose, soaked in the cool water.

She coughed and spluttered, scowling at Thalia. "What the fuck, Thalia? A little warning next time, if you will."

Thalia simply grinned and grabbed Reyna's wrist, dragging to the stairs of the exit of the river and scampering away. "Pussies!" She shouted at them over her shoulder.

Annabeth simply held up her middle finger, even though Thalia wasn't facing them.

Piper flipped her hair over her shoulder. "They're gonna die."

Hazel frowned at her, yet a smile pried it's way into her lips. "Don't say that," she scolded, stretching her arm out to push Piper's tube away from them.

Piper simply shrugged, using her hand to paddle back to them. "It's true. Knowing Thalia, she's gonna drag Reyna to the scariest slide this water park has to offer."

Annabeth sighed, closing her eyes lightly. "Most likely."

Hazel rolled her gold colored eyes, resting her chin on the tube as they were lazily pushed around the river by the slow current of the water.

"Well, tomorrow's our last day here, so I suggest we make the most of it," Annabeth announced, keeping her eyes closed. "Any suggestio-" Annabeth was cut off by a shriek she let out as her tube was tipped over, sending her flying into the cold water.

Furiously, she burst out if the water, coughing and spluttering out the water that had snuck it's way into her mouth. She aggressively pushed her now dampened sort-of curls out of her face. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" She exploded, her expression murderous.

A tall figure rose out of the water. It was a man. With black hair. With a muscular body. And sea green eyes.

Annabeth's murderous expression amplified to 110%. " _You,"_ she growled through gritted teeth.

Percy grinned sexily and winked at her. "Hey, babe."

Annabeth's arms trembled in rage, and she felt a white hot anger rise up her chest, threatening to explode. " _Don't. Call. Me. Babe,"_ she spat furiously, her eyes screaming bloody murder.

Percy, however, seemed unfazed by this, yet Annabeth could see a scared type of hesitation linger in his eyes. However, he covered it up with a shrug and apologetic grin. "Sorry, Miss Chase. It was an accident."

Annabeth shrieked in rage. " _I'm going to kill you!"_ She lunged for him, prepared to give him a good, hard slap across his handsome face, but Hazel and Piper were already springing from their tubes, each grabbing one of Annabeth's arms as they held her back. The seething blonde thrashed and shrieked, shouting threats and cussing like crazy.

Percy simply watched her in amusement, his cocky grin never leaving his face. He chuckled and shook his head. "We'll, it was nice seeing you again, Miss Chase," he shot her a wink as she glowered fiercely at him. He turned to leave, calling over his shoulder, "see you later, babe!"

Annabeth let out a growl that would rival a wolf's. Piper, fucking Piper, shouted after Percy, "oh! Say hi to Jason for me!"

They could hear Percy's deep laughter as he strode away, waving a hand over his shoulder. "Will do!"

Soon, he left, leaving Annabeth breathing hard and glaring at the water. " _He's fucking dead,"_ she snarled angrily, her eyes a brewing thunderstorm.

Piper sighed, leaning over the tube she had so hastily discarded to keep Annabeth from killing the man. "Annabeth, you need to calm down before you punch someone."

Annabeth glared at her, her eyes disbelieving. " _Calm down?_ You want me to _calm down,_ Piper? I clearly told him to fuck off yesterday, but the ass obviously doesn't get the hint. The least I can do is give him a good kick in the balls and slap across the face."

Piper said nothing, simply humming in response to her friend's seething reply.

Hazel shrugged, leaning on the same tube as Piper's, hers have already floated away. "I told you, Annabeth. He's not going to stay away, and I'm sure he's not planning on it. You need to be prepared when he comes back, because surely, he will."

"Oh my God!" The girls turned their heads to see Thalia laughing as she and Reyna entered the river, their expressions wild and full of excitement. "That was awesome."

Reyna grinned and nodded, her eyes flickering over to the girls. "It was. You guys really need to go on this one ride- woah, Annabeth. That glare is enough to make a professional wrestler shit his pants. What happened?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, still too angry to say a thing. Instead, Hazel began to explain for her. She looked at Reyna and Thalia, her expression amused but irritated. "Percy came back."

That was all she said, but both girls immediately winced in response. "What'd he do?" Thalia asked, her eyes glancing at Annabeth nervously for a second before returning to Hazel.

The cinnamon-haired girl sighed and grimaced. "He tipped her tube over and made her fall into the water."

Reyna's eyebrows shot up, her eyes and face shocked and nervous. "Let me guess, Annabeth tried to kill him."

Piper sighed, turning her cheek over to rest it against the tube. "Yeah. Hazel and I had to abandon everything to keep this crazy bitch from murdering him. Not gonna lie, it was scary."

Thalia huffed and frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "Goddammit, I always miss the good parts."

Annabeth, finally having controlled her anger just a smidge, rolled her stormy eyes. "Oh, dont worry, Thals. The jackass will be back, and when he returns, you'll have a front row seat when I kick his ass."

* * *

Percy returned to his friends with a triumphant grin on his face, thinking about the look on the hot blonde when she rose out of the water. Seeing her body dripping with the cold, gleaming water... _holy shit._

Nico didn't even bother looking up from his phone as Percy returned. "What'd you do to her now?" He asked in a bored tone.

Percy grinned cockily. "Tipped over her tube and made her get drenched in cold water."

His friends instantly groaned, but Leo was the only one who gave his friend a thumbs up and appreciative glance.

Frank ran his hand down his face. "For God's sake, Percy. Leave the poor girl alone."

Jason nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Go find some other, sex-crazy girl to fuck. It'd save us all time, and prevent you from getting murdered."

Percy scoffed. "No way, dude. Like I said earlier, that chick is too damn sexy to simply give up. Just watch and learn boys, as I master the art of playing innocent, and resulting in me fucking the brains outta that blonde."

The guys groaned in response once again, Leo being the only one to hold his hand up for a high-five, Percy obliging.

" _Please,_ Percy," Frank begged, burying his face in his hands. "Not _this_ shit again."

Percy frowned. "What do you mean, 'this shit again?'"

Jason rolled his eyes and threw his towel at his friend's face. "The shit where you start talking about how you're gonna fuck her. No one gives a fuck, Percy. We'd all prefer to keep our lunch down, please and thank you."

Percy smirked. "Piper said hi."

"Sh-she did?" Jason choked, his exasperated expression morphing into one of disbelief and wonder.

Percy nodded, his smirk still plastered on his face. "Yep," he said, popping the 'p.'

Leo grinned at his friend, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "What do you think of her after spending so much time with her yesterday laughing and talking?"

Jason shook his head, his face awe-stricken. "Dude, that girl is amazing. She's beautiful, sweet, sarcastic, and so fucking awesome."

Nico raised an eyebrow at him, his eyes flickering up to his for a second before returning their gaze to his phone.

"Woah-ho, Jason, calm down there a bit," Leo teased, clapping his friend on the back. A goofy grin appeared on Jason's face, and the others couldn't help but roll their eyes.

"Forget her, man," Leo said, leaning back into the chair he was currently sitting in. "Reyna's a fucking boss."

Nico rolled his eyes and scoffed quietly, his eyes still scanning his phone. Percy raised an eyebrow at him. "How bout you, Neeks? You seemed to have loved Thalia's company."

Nico scowled at him. "Don't call me that," then he shrugged. "Thalia's great, what more do you want me to say?"

Percy made a face at his vague answer, but turned to Frank nonetheless, grinning. "How do you like Hazel, Frank?"

Frank's ears turned red, and he intensly focused on the tan tiles of the wet floor. "Sh-she's awesome," he stuttered, an uncontrollable smile on his face.

"Aww, he's blushing," Leo cooed next to him. Frank shoved him out of his chair, sending him crashing to the floor with a thud.

Percy snickered, and was just about to open his mouth to say something when he felt something hot fan his neck. The guys were staring wide-eyed at something behind him, and before he could turn, a seductive voice Percy knew all too well spoke in his ear. "This," said the female voice, her hot breath sending tingles down his spine. "Is going to be an accident."

Before Percy could process what was going on, he felt something hard shove him in the back, sending him flying forwards and crashing straight into the chair Leo was once in. Losing his balance, the chair tipped over, sending both Percy and the chair to the ground. Percy groaned when he made contact with the cold, slippery floor, his back hitting the tiles hard.

He heard his friends laughing hysterically, along with female voices snickering as well. He managed to rest on his elbows to look at the blonde that had shoved him. He glared at her as she smiled innocently at him. "What?" She asked, biting her lip.

 _Fuck,_ Percy groaned internally at the action, and he felt all his anger wash away, replaced by an overwhelming desire to push this girl against a wall.

Rolling his eyes and pushing away those thoughts, (reluctantly, mind you) he stood up, setting the chair in it's right place.

Leo was still laughing, tears literally spilling from his eyes. "Holy...s-shit, P-Perce," he gasped. "Sh-she totally...c-caught you...off guard."

Percy rolled his eyes once again and faced the girl Leo sat next to yesterday- Reyna. He raised an eyebrow at her. "You mind giving him a good slap across the face for me?"

Reyna studied him with cold eyes, yet her dark orbs glinted with slight amusement. She shrugged. "I don't do things for others, especially men, but this guy really needs a good smacking."

Without a hint of hesitation, she walked up to Leo, swinging her hand across his face, a resonating _slap_ making him stop laughing instantly.

"OW!" He yelped, bringing his hand up to his now red cheek. "What the fuck?"

Reyna smirked at him and went back to stand next to her group of friends.

Annabeth gave him a look of disdain. "You could have done that yourself."

Percy smiled dryly at her, shrugging helplessly. "Sorry, babe. But that little _accident_ of yours left me incapacitated."

Annabeth's eyes turned different shades of gray, the darker shades swirling around the lighter shades in the middle, an angry thunderstorm brewing in them.

"Are you fucking deaf?" She snarled, stepping closer to him. "I've told you at least a thousand times already. _Dont._ _Call. Me. Babe."_ She inclined her head, giving Percy a perfect view of her long, slender neck, and gleaming chest that Percy's eyes couldn't help but travel down. He smirked, thinking of how he could simply lock her in his hotel room and-

"As for your _incapacitation,"_ she spat, jarring Percy out of his scandalous thoughts. "Poor Percy Baby can't handle a little kiss to the floor." Her plush lips formed a perfect pout, and Percy but his tongue to keep any unwanted noises from escaping his mouth. Instead, he settled for saying something else, which did not make things any better.

He stepped closer to her, about an inch of space between them. "Call me 'baby' again," he whispered to her. He grinned sexily at her. "I liked the sound of it. Especially since it's coming out of your delicious mouth."

" _Fucking bastard-"_ Annabeth began, raising her hand to give him a good slap across the face, aiming for deforming that handsome face of his. _Let's see if a broken nose will get him any good fucks._

Unfortunately, before she could, Jason's voice made her pause her administrations.

"Woah, hey!" He exclaimed, jumping up from the chair he was in, a nervous grin on his face. "Why don't we try _not_ to kill each other, and instead hang out as one big group instead?"

"He's right!" Piper chirped, sending Annabeth a warning glare that said, _calm your ass down._ "That sounds like a great idea."

"Of course it does," Thalia muttered sarcastically.

Piper discreetly elbowed Thalia's bare side, ignoring her indignant cry, and flashed them all a winning grin.

"It'll be fun," she said through gritted teeth. She turned towards Annabeth. "Right, Annabeth?"

Piper seemed to be begging her with her eyes, and Annabeth couldn't deny the look she was giving her. Annabeth put on a forced smile. "Right. Fun. Wonderful."

Piper clapped her hands excitedly. She slipped her arm through Jason's, grinning gleefully. "Where to first, then?"

* * *

So that's how the rest of their day was spent, hanging out with each other and having fun. But of course, their fun time had to involve something.

A whole lot of accidents.

When Annabeth had gotten herself an alcoholic drinks, Percy had "accidentally" spilled it on her.

While going on a ride called, _Storm that Thunders,_ Annabeth had "accidentally" kicked Percy out of the yellow, four donut-holed tube, while on the ride. Annabeth quite enjoyed watching Percy screaming and cursing while his ass glided against the plastic, bumpy surface ride.

While waiting in line for another waterslide and Annabeth had been talking to Hazel, Percy "accidentally" slapped Annabeth's ass, causing her to turn and smack a random guy across the face. The guy was not happy about it, but Annabeth managed to talk her way out of his anger.

While Percy had been talking to two hot girls with his back to the pool, Annabeth had casually strolled by and "accidentally" tripped, putting all her weight on Percy and pushing him into the pool.

Percy, in return, had "accidentally" stuck his foot out while Annabeth walked by him, _actually_ causing her to trip and crash into some guy around her age.

Annabeth, fed up with him being an ass, offered to buy everyone an ice cream in the hut they passed to get into the water park. She came back and calmly gave everyone what they wanted, including Percy. She took one, long, sultry lick, knowing Percy was watching her as she did this. She bit back a growl when she saw his pupils blown wide out of the corner of her eye.

Biting back a smirk, she announced, "I don't really want this anymore," she sighed. "But, I still have a good use for it."

With everyone's eyes on her, she stood up, making a big show of getting her sandals on and turning to leave. But right when she took a step, she whipped around and smacked her ice cream cone on top of Percy's head.

"Oh my," she gasped mockingly. "That was totally an accident. I'm sorry, baby boy."

Yeah, their hangout time was cut short after that.

* * *

Even as the girls went back to their hotel room, Thalia and Reyna were laughing their asses off.

"Oh..my.. God," Thalia cackled. "Did you hear how he screamed like a fucking kindergartner when Annie kicked him out of the tube? I was dying."

"I...know!" Reyna gasped, leaning over Thalia for support. "Absolutely pathetic!"

The two girls howled with laughter, probably disturbing every single person's room they passed by. Hazel and Piper merely rolled their eyes, but they couldn't suppress the giggles that managed to escape their throats. Annabeth, however, smirked the whole way back to the hotel.

"Guess I got the last laugh," she shrugged, snickering at the memory of the ice cream trickling down Percy's face.

"My God, Annabeth," Thalia cackled, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You're absolutely awesome."

"Yeah, Annabeth," Reyna said, trying hard to keep a straight face but ending up going into a giggle fit. It was a weird thing to see on a girl like her. "You literally made my fucking day," she admitted.

Annabeth smiled dryly. "I'm glad."

Piper sighed. "Do you think you were a little harsh?"

Annabeth snorted. "Piper, I wasn't going for being, _a little harsh._ I was going more for being a mega bitch."

Thalia busted out laughing, basically leaning her whole body on top of Reyna, who was giggling uncontrollably.

Hazel looked at them wearily, clearly amused. "Are they drunk or something? They won't stop laughing."

"No," Reyna said, waving her hand carelessly. "We're absolutely positively fine." Thanks and her glanced at each other, and then burst out laughing.

"Totally drunk," Piper concluded. They finally reached their hotel room, unlocking the door by slipping their hotel room card into the little slot. A little light just above the slot turned green, and a click was heard. Annabeth opened the door, and the girls all walked in, tossing their purses and other items they had brought onto the couch near the window.

Reyna and Thalia collapsed on one of the beds, still giggling.

"You two need a shower," Hazel announced, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow at the two girls, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "We all do."

"Aww, but _Hazel,"_ Thalia whined, flipping onto her back and burying her face in the matress. "Can't we just take one in the morning?" She groaned, her voice muffled.

"Yeah," Reyna frowned, copying Thalia's position.

Hazel wrinkled her nose. "You're both gross."

Thank snapped her fingers and pointed in Hazel's direction, still not raising her head from the matress. "You know it."

"Well," Annabeth stood up, zipping open her suitcase to begin grabbing a white sundress that reached a little lower than mid-thigh, clean underwear and bra. "If these two pigs won't go, then I'll take a shower first. Cause I actually care about being _clean_ and smelling like anything _but_ chlorine."

Reyna and Thalia both simultaneously flipped her off. Rolling her eyes and chuckling, Annabeth headed towards the bathroom, closing the door securely behind her.

* * *

The next day, the girls were getting their stuff packed.

They decided on getting their suitcases in Annabeth's car already, and just spending the day milling around and buying the useless shit from the gift shop that everyone just ends up losing or throwing away.

They decided on leaving at around 6:30, and around 3:00, Annabeth, being Annabeth, decided on going up to the hotel room to double check if they'd forgotten anything.

Of course, something had to go terribly wrong.

* * *

Annabeth calmly walked over to the hotel room, quickly grabbing the card and swiping it into the slot.

The blonde walked into the room, making sure to check every nook and area the room had to offer. She even checked under the beds, because you can never be too sure. She walked into the bathroom and looked in there too. Finally satisfied, Annabeth walked out of the room, closing the door securely behind her.

Sighing, she began walking down the hall to go downstairs again. _You wasted your fucking time,_ she thought irritatedly. _Now you might run into that asshole._

She rounded a corner, and smacked straight into a hard surface.

Wait...not a surface.

A guy.

The guy Percy had made her stumble into yesterday.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized.

The man chuckled, his blue eyes sparkling. "It's fine." His eyes studied her, and Annabeth couldn't help thinking that he was a good looking guy. Tall, muscular, sky blue eyes, and neatly swept blonde hair. But as Annabeth studied his face more, she noticed a scar running down below his eye to his jaw. Still, he was really good looking.

"Hey," he said, realization dawning on his handsome face. "Aren't you that girl that toppled over me yesterday?"

Annabeth chuckled nervously, though inside she wanted to find that prick and punch him in the face. "Uh, yeah. Sorry about that."

The man laughed, and Annabeth couldn't help but think he had a nice laugh. "Its ok. I'm Luke, by the way." The man held out his hand.

Annabeth smiled and shook it. "I'm Annabeth."

"Annabeth," he mused. "That's a beautiful name, for a gorgeous girl."

Annabeth smiled. "Thank you."

Annabeth thought she caught his gaze wander, but she brushed it off, yet her blood still turned cold.

"Hey, Annabeth. Why don't we go back to my hotel room and have a nice chat there? I'd like to get to know you better," he suggested, inching closer to her.

Annabeth involuntarily clenched her jaw, but she gave him a smile nonetheless. "That would be great, but I can't. My friends are waiting for me."

"Aw, come on. It'll just be for a little while. Ten minutes?"

Yep, his eyes were definitely wandering.

 _Why does every hot man have to be a dick?_

 _Thats_ why _they're players,_ Reyna's voice echoed in her mind. _They're hot._

Luke began moving closer to her, and Annabeth resisted the urge to move back. She clenched her jaw and her gray eyes turned steely, but the man did not flinch. Percy at least had the decency to pretend his didn't.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but I really have to go. My friends will be wondering where I am," she said, trying to make her voice sounding light.

"They won't mind if you're gone for just five minutes. Text them and say you'll be with them later," he said, stopping directly in front of her, only about a centimeter of space between them.

His eyes flickered down to her lips, and then back up again. His hands inched up to her hips, and that's when he crossed the line with Annabeth.

She shoved him away from her. "I really have to go," she said, stepping around him to leave.

His hand quickly shot out and grabbed Annabeth's arm, pulling her back towards him. "Stay with me for a little longer," he whispered, his arms wrapping possessively around her.

Annabeth opened her mouth to tell him to fuck off unless he wants to lose his dick, when someone spoke up.

"Hey asshole, she said she has to go. Now get the fuck away from her."

A smile involuntarily slipped it's way onto her lips. She knew that swoonworthy deep voice from anywhere. It had been tormenting the shit out of her for the past two days.

"Who the hell are you?" Luke asked, his hold tightening on Annabeth.

"Her boyfriend, you dick," Percy growled. Annabeth's eyebrows shot up. _Boyfriend, huh?_ She smirked in amusement, wanting to see how this played out. _Lets see how this asshole will get me out of this._ "Now fucking get your ass away from her."

Luke smirked dryly, his scar rippling. "And what if I dont? Annabeth clearly wants to spend time with me."

A fire danced in Percy's eyes as he glared at Luke, making Annabeth weak in the knees. His eyes flickered over to her, and Annabeth smirked and shot him a wink.

"Do you, Annabeth?" Percy asked.

She pouted and slumped in Luke's arms, the action causing Percy's eyes to darken. But not from anger. Desire. Annabeth resisted an eye roll. "No, I don't."

Percy smirked, the angry glow in his eyes returning when they glanced back at Luke. "Now get the fuck away from her," he snarled.

Annabeth swiftly grabbed Luke's arm and flipped him over her shoulder, making him land on the floor with a groan. She smiled sweetly down at him. "Don't fucking touch me ever again."

Not waiting for a response, Annabeth walked away, knowing that Percy would be trailing behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Percy lean down and growl something into Luke's ear, then stand up and start walking in Annabeth's direction.

She rounded and corner and waiting there, smirking the whole time. Soon enough, Percy stumbled right into her.

His eyes focused on her and a sexy smile sliding it's way onto his face. "Hey."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Hey," she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Boyfriend. Really?"

He shrugged and smirked. "It slipped out by accident."

Annabeth frowned. "You and your fucking accidents. You're no better than that guy."

Percy smiled and leaned closer to her, but with him, Annabeth actually moved back until she crashed against the wall. "There's a difference, though," he whispered.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? What is it?"

He moved close enough so that his breath fanned Annabeth's face. "You like when I get close to you. When other men do, you beat the shit out of them," he said lowly.

Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest, trying to steady her beating heart. "How are you so sure I won't beat the shit out of you?"

He smirked and brought his hand up to brush a curl out of her face, but then letting his hand caress her cheek. "Because you would've done it already."

Annabeth shrugged. "I think I've caused enough accidents to have given you what you deserve. Besides, I wasn't planning on running into you."

He raised an eyebrow, his head tilting closer to hers. "I guess I ran into you by accident."

Annabeth, not being able to control herself, grabbed his face with both her hands and smashed her lips to his. At first, he was surprised, but he soon responded, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her flush against him.

Annabeth's hands trailed up his chest and then wrapped themselves around his neck. Annabeth felt his tongue brush against her lip for permission, and she gladly accepted. His tongue dipped into her mouth, exploring every inch of it. Annabeth kissed him back fiercely, and soon both of their tongues were fighting for dominance.

Percy's hands began running laps up and down Annabeth's sides, dipping into each curve of her body. Annabeth involuntarily sighed against his mouth, causing a grin to slide onto Percy's face. He moved down to her jaw, trailing kisses along it and down to her neck. He sucked harshly on her collarbone, as if it were a mint. Annabeth bit her lip to refuse any noises from escaping. He pressed her against the wall, his mouth sucking and nipping at every inch of skin he had access to.

"Oh, Miss Chase," he said, his voice husky. "You have no idea how long I've waited to do this to you." He nipped at her neck, causing a soft groan to escape her lips. "To touch you, to kiss you, to suck on your delicious skin. I've waited too long for that." He moved his mouth up to a spot behind her neck, sucking fiercely on that one spot. This drew out a low moan from Annabeth, her back arching in response. She felt Percy grin against her skin, continuing to work on that same spot, sure to leave a mark.

His hands go down to the button of her shorts, but Annabeth stopped him. "Percy," she gasped. "Not here."

He plants one more kiss on her skin before grabbing her hand and dragging her down the hall, making various turns until he reached one door. He quickly swipes his card in, and pushed the door open. Once closed, he shoves Annabeth against the door, planting his mouth on top of hers and kissing furiously.

After about five minutes of that, he begins to leave open mouthed kisses on her neck, his hot breath making her weak in the knees.

"Where are your friends?" Annabeth manages to pant out, her hands beginning to work on his belt buckle.

"In the arcade," he responds, his hands slipping under her shirt to trail their way on her stomach.

"Bed," Annabeth gasps.

Percy instantly obliges, picking her up bridal style and walking them over to one of the beds. He tosses her on it, immediately getting on top of her to begin sucking on her neck.

It was hard to concentrate while Percy's doing that, but Annabeth manages to unbuckle his belt and slide his jeans down his waist.

Pretty soon, they're both fully undressed, clothes strewn carelessly on the floor. Percy's eyes rake down Annabeth body. "Holy fuck," he groans huskily, his pupils blown wide and filled with lust and intense desire. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to take off that fucking bra and underwear."

Annabeth smirked. "That was a bikini, dumbass."

Percy smiled dryly, swooping down to kiss her swollen lips. "Same difference." He looks at her questioningly, his eyes mischevious. "What now, Miss Chase?"

She smirked at him seductively. "Do whatever type of accident you want to me."

"Gladly," he growled hoarsely.

Percy did indeed, cause a _lot_ of accidents.

* * *

Annabeth woke up suddenly, a thought hitting her.

 _My friends._

"Fuck," she groaned, turning on her side to look at the nightstand, which displayed a clock on it. 5:05.

She breathed a sigh of relief, settling back into the covers and turning over to be face to face with the man that had been an asshole to her the past two days.

Percy Jackson.

The guy she just had sex with.

Annabeth wasn't sure what to think of that. And she _always_ knew how she felt and what she thought. But not this time. Definitely not this time.

She poked his cheek and ran her hands down his muscular arms, causing him to stir in his sleep. As his eyes blinked open and a sleepy smile appeared on his face, Annabeth caught sight of drool hanging from the corner of his lip. He made it seem cute, but that didn't make it any less disgusting.

"That's gross," she said, wrinkling her nose.

His face contorted into a look of confusion. "What is?"

She rolled her eyes and leaned over to grab a tissue from the nightstand. "You drool in your sleep," she said, handing him the tissue.

He chuckled, wiping off the sticky liquid with the tissue and setting it down beside him. "Only you would say that after having sex with someone."

She smiled dryly. "Cause I'm special."

He smirked, his arms wrapping around her and bringing her close. "You sure are."

Feeling their bodies together, the realization of what happened hit Annabeth, and she sighed. "Percy, what the fuck just happened?"

He glanced at her and smiled nervously. "It was an accident?"

"No, Percy," she said seriously. "No, it wasn't an accident. Percy, I don't think I want it to be an accident."

He studied her carefully. "What are you saying?"

She bit her lip, her feelings finally arranging themselves to make sense. "I don't want what just happened just to have been a hook up, Percy. I don't want it to be an accident. If I didn't want this, I wouldn't have let it happen, believe me. Percy, I want us to be more."

His eyebrows shot up. "Seriously?"

She sighed. "Yes, stupid, seriously. You can be a prick sometimes and super stupid and a jerk, but I guess that's what attracts me to you. You're.. different than most guys I've dated. You're the first one that's ever played a game with me to get me, and might I say, I enjoyed seeing you falling on your ass and getting food smashed on your head," she admitted, an amused smile on her lips.

Percy chuckled. "So, you want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Annabeth stared at him. "I guess I do."

A smile spread it's way across Percy's lips. "Then girlfriend and boyfriend we shall be, baby girl." He smirked devilishly at her, a look that might have made Annabeth want to kick him in the balls before. But now, the look made her want to kiss him _and_ kick him in the balls. "I can now use whatever nickname I want on you."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Don't push your luck, Jackson."

He grinned slyly at her. "Aw, come on. I know you love the names I call you."

She sighed and pecked him on the lips. "Perhaps."

He smirked. "I'll take what I can get." He leaned up and kissed her, but this wasn't a heated kiss like the one they had earlier, it was more passionate, but still filled with that fire.

"Hey, Perce? You in here?"

Annabeth and Percy jumped apart, Percy quickly shielding his body over Annabeth's bare one.

Jason, Frank, Leo and Nico stood at the entrance, their mouths hanging open as they took in the scene before them.

"Oh," said Frank, his cheeks flushing.

"My," gaped Nico.

"Fucking," Jason whispered.

"God," Leo finished.

Percy and Annabeth glanced at each other, their expressions both saying, _fuck our lives._

Percy faced his friends, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"It was an accident?"

* * *

 **Yaaasssss! GO FUCKING PERCABETH!**

 **Lmao, I really liked that ending.**

 **Also, sorry I took so long with the second part of this, I was just so busy and writing chapters for Sworn off Love, I didn't have time for this one. But here it is! I hope you guys enjoyed it ((:**

 **And I know, I know, it's not likely they would allow guests to have sex in their hotel room, especially at Wisconsin Dells, but fuck it. I made it happen, so deal with it.**

 **To those of you who want a story with Percy being more submissive, it will come. I already have an idea in mind, but you guys will have to wait.**

 **I love you all, and goodnight!**

 **~Kat ≤33**


End file.
